Cocoa or Fire Whiskey?
by Dessers
Summary: Remus Lupin lived through the Battle of Hogwarts. So a simple job interview shouldn't be too hard, right? Wrong, and it all goes crazy when he meets his soon-to-be friend Maggie. Written for SweetDeamon's Fake. AU.


**This is written for SweetDeamon's prompt/challenge to write about Maggie and Remus' first meeting, ever. To understand that read SweetDeanmon's story "Fake" which is amazing. Well you don't **_**have **_**to but I HIGHLY recommend it. **

**So here it is the one shot beginning of Maggie and Remus' friendship!**

It was a cold day and Remus Lupin didn't particularly want to be going any where much less a job interview. But he knew he had to. He'd just been fired from his job in a book store in Diagon Alley and desperately needed a new job. He was lucky he owned Bluebell Cottage or he'd be homeless, well not really. He could always stay at Harry and Ginny's, Ron and Hermione's, or the Burrow but he had pride and would rather live unaided. Also he might run into Dora and he didn't know if could take that.

Remus pulled him worn coat closer to his skinny frame. It was mid-November and already cold. He scanned the small town square in the town near his cottage, for a wizarding shop labeled "The Book Wizard".

A rather cliché name Remus mused. All books in the store were on wizarding subjects so Muggles didn't enter, mostly because they couldn't even see the queer store. Really the only appeal in this job, besides the books of course, was that they were willing to hire werewolves. He found the small store and entered the door sounding his entrance with the jingle of bells.

A short balding man stood behind the counter shifting through papers. He looked up at Remus with mild interest. Then he nodded to the chairs where another woman sat. Remus strode over to the chairs and sat taking a better look at the woman beside him.

She was skinny and pale, sickly looking, even. Her lanky black hair was tied into a messy bun and she had on a blue sweater. Remus sat silently not knowing how to start a conversation. Thankfully the woman did.

"So you're a werewolf, too?" she asked. She was blunt, reminding Remus of Dora painfully.

"Uh, yes. Are you?" he asked nervously; he wasn't used to admitting this piece of information in public.

"Yep. I'm Maggie Hendricks." She said easily, friendly even.

"Remus Lupin." He said hastily extending his hand. She shook it firmly.

"So did you go to Hogwarts?" she asked conversationally.

"Yes. I was in Gryffindor." He said a bit proudly. There's Gryffindor pride for you.

"I was a Hufflepuff, though I don't think Sprout ever liked me much. I was too noisy and mischievous for her taste." Maggie chuckled.

"Dora was a Hufflepuff. From what I heard she got in quite a bit of trouble, too." Remus blurted out before he could stop himself.

Her eyes sparkled with interest "Who's Dora?"

Maybe it was her warm wide eyes. Maybe it was her friendly manner. Whatever it was Remus found himself retelling the bittersweet tale of his and Dora marriage to his complete idiocy of leaving her and his little son Teddy.

When he finished Maggie was silent. Remus stared at his shabby leather shoes. No one probably spilled their problems on you two minutes after meeting you. Remus silently scolded himself for his tactlessness.

"Remus, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I still believe you are a total arse to do so." She said.

"But-but I-" he tried to defend himself but was cut off by Maggie.

"No buts, Remus. As your newly instituted friend-"

"Is it self instituted?" Remus teased knowing Maggie wouldn't care in the slightest.

"- I will make sure you win Dora Tonks! And I will hound you until your death. Everyone will be huddled around your deathbed and I'll say 'Remus! Remus, you're not allowed to die yet! You still haven't got her. Now go hobble over to her propose!'"

Remus laughed his voice a little creaky. "Strange enough I can see you doing that."

"Lovely because I would." She grinned. They began chatting about Quidditch, the Ministry, and chocolate frogs of all things.

"I do not believe it! You know _Minister Shaklebolt!" _Maggie said.

"I do! He's a great friend of mine. We worked together in the Order." Remus argued.

"The Order! Is there anything you _don't _do?" she pouted.

"Yes, I can't do laundry to save my life." He chuckled.

"So you fought in the war?" Maggie asked then blushed "Oh, I-I'm sorry you don't have to answer that."

"Its okay, Maggie. As a matter of fact I did. Did you?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I got bitten…Fenrir Greyback." Maggie trailed off.

"I did too. By Greyback. I was only about four." Remus whispered so the owner of the store couldn't hear him.

Maggie looked up at him then smiled. "It's nice to have some one who understands, Remus."

"Hey, you two. You both got the job. Got all the requirements. Went to school the whole seven years-hey that's more then me- got good grades. You start on Monday at noon." The owner said then disappeared into the back of the shop.

Remus and Maggie both stood. "Well, Mr. Lupin seeing as I'll see you again I've got something t ask you…"

"What is it, Maggie?" he asked cautiously.

"Well I know this were wolf Glenn. So he and I have this bet you see. What do you like after the wolves bane potion? Cocoa or Fire whiskey?"

"Cocoa definitely." Remus decided.

"Yes! I win! That's seven! Remus you're amazing. Simply the best. Mind boggling. Utterly splendid." Maggie thanked him giving him a bone crushing hug for some one so sickly looking.

"Bye, Remus!" Maggie called trotting down the street.

Right then Remus Lupin knew that his friendship with Maggie Hendricks would be interesting and above all wild.

And Remus just smiled.

**By the way I don't know what Maggie's last name is I made it up…. Oh well. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out but tell me what YOU think!**


End file.
